Sometimes, I Think About It At Night
by LadyAsh5869
Summary: A re-written story! Severus had feelings for his best friend. When he tells him, will they be returned? Teen!Lucius, and Teen!Severus Nc-17 Extreme slashy slash.
1. To The Sound Of His Heartbeat

**AN: **  
Okay. So this is a re-written version of Behind Closed Bed Curtains, an SxL fanfic I posted like...a year ago. I decided that I would re-write, and produce another few chapters.

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
while I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
as of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.

_I cannot live; I can't breathe unless you do this with me..._

_

* * *

_

"Hey...Lucius?" I was lounging on the couch in the Slytherin common room, watching my best friend study. "Mmm?" Lucius nodded, and tipped his blond head up, tearing his eyes away from his parchment. "Yeah?" He asked softly, setting down his quill, and propped his face on his fist. The common room was empty, it was school holidays, and we were the only Slytherins that chose to stay. Well, more like, my father wrote to tell me not to come, and Lucius decided to stay with me.  
I sighed, and ran my thin fingers through my hair.

"I wanna ask you something..." I trailed off, my nervousness halting the words on my tongue. _'Why didn't I think this through?'_I berated myself, hoping I didn't look too dumb already.  
Lucius cocked his head inquiringly, blue eyes narrowing in puzzlement, a few strands of blond hair falling across his face. I felt my cheeks burn, and bent my head, letting my dark hair curtain my face, hoping he couldn't see me blush.  
Shaking my head, I murmured "Never mind..." feeling more and more like an idiot each second. I saw Lucius quirk an eyebrow, and shake his head. "Okay." He said, hint of a smile in his voice. He turned away and picked up his quill.

_'Just ask...you're best friends! What could happen?' _I thought, frowning.  
Though he was looking at his parchment, I knew he was waiting for me to say something. So I took a calming breath, and did. "Um, Lucius?" I asked quietly, swallowing hard. Looking into the fire, I waited for a response. "Hm...Yeah?" Lucius put down his quill again tipped his head up, looking quizzically at me, lips quirked into a smile. My breath drew in, quickly but silently, and I glared inwardly at my traitorous reaction to seeing him smile. It was bad enough in class. I looked down, and pretended to be deeply fascinated with my fingernails, trying, and failing to come off as nonchalant.

"Uhm, I kinda...can I ask you a question?" I asked Lucius nodded, his hair falling again as he patiently waited. My stomach flipped, and suddenly, I needed reassurance. "Promise you won't laugh? Or tell anyone?" I felt like an idiot the second the words left my lips, but it had been said. I grimaced a little, and braced myself, waiting for the laughter.

But it never came. Instead...

"Of course Severus...if it's important to you, I would never tell anyone. Come on, we've known each other eleven years now..." Lucius's calm voice reached my ears, and I looked up, meeting my best friends gaze. As I mulled it over, I realized it was true.

I had shared all of my secrets with Lucius, and he with me. He knew me better than my own mother, which wasn't exactly the best comparison. My mother didn't even like me. I sighed, and ran my thin fingers through my hair, gathering my courage.

I needed a distraction. Reaching down to my pocket, I grabbed the first thing my fingertips brushed. I looked down, and realized that I still had my knife from potions. Oh well. Something to distract me.

Once I looked up, it was to see Lucius was still looking at me, waiting with a patient expression on his face. A strange feeling welled up inside me, and I pushed it firmly and resolutely down.  
"I feel like an idiot..." I muttered, as I flicked the knife open, and ran my fingers down the flat edge of the blade, hoping that he hadn't heard me.  
"You don't have to talk about it..." Lucius said softly, looking confused. I nodded, and murmured "I know...but I want to. It's just...embarrassing."

"Okay...do you want tea?" Lucius asked quietly, fiddling with his parchment. He was obviously trying to put me at some ease. I nodded, curtaining my face with my hair.

_'This is ridiculous...'_I thought to myself, trying to quell my nervousness. There was no reason to be nervous around Lucius, I had always trusted him.  
I looked up again, to see Lucius setting his parchment on the table, and standing to stretch languidly. His hair fell behind him, long and glowing in the firelight as he stretched, arching his back.  
A soft groan escaped my lips, and I shifted my glance to my knife, ignoring my body's traitorous reaction to seeing my best friend stand up.  
_'There is NO way I can do this...'_

I couldn't help but watch him as he crossed the room, and kneeled in front of the fireplace. He crouched on all fours, and arched his back a little, ass in the air, as he whispered to an elf that had appeared in the flames. I felt my face turn red again as my gaze was glued to him kneeling there, hair shining in the firelight, body arched perfectly. I shifted in my seat, trying to ignore my body again.

I hadn't noticed he moved, and I started when Lucius moved to the couch, lounging beside me. "What's up Severus? You seem upset." Lucius said softly, leaning over as the tea tray appeared, to pour me a cup. He brushed a hand through his hair, pushing it back, so it fell behind his shoulders.

I sighed. '_Now or never.'_ "I-well, you remember when we were in class?" I asked, flipping my knife between my fingers.  
Lucius nodded. "Um...four times every day?" He asked, rolling his eyes and grinning. My breathing hitched as he smiled, his face lighting up with laughter.  
I shook my head, hair flipping a little. "No! I mean McGonagall's class? When she talked about...um...like...that stuff?" I was trying to sound exasperated, but I'm not sure if I made it.

Lucius laughed, a low, rich sound that reverberated off the walls. "You mean the 'urges' talk?" He asked, handing me a cup of tea.  
I blushed, and nodded, taking a sip.  
He laughed again, and sat back on the couch, a cup in his hand. "What about it?"  
I stayed quiet, opting for another sip of tea. My face was red as I tried to calm my breathing. He was close, leaning on the back of the couch, shin brushing my thigh as he sat sideways.  
"Are you okay, Severus?" He asked softly, hand drifting down to briefly touch my shoulder. The pressure and warmth of his hand made my face burn, and I leaned forward, hair shielding my face. "I'm sorry I laughed at you..." He trailed off, sipping his tea, hand resting on the back of the couch, just above my shoulder.

"No, its okay. It's not that." I raised my face, and smiled uneasily at him, setting my tea on the side table. I fiddled with the knife in my hand, and tried to relax.

"Who is she?" Lucius asked softly, knowingly, still being quiet. His long blond hair had spilled out, over his shoulders, brilliant light blond, vibrantly contrasting with the blackness of his robes.

I blinked, confused, and then realized what he meant. "Oh...no, no, it's nothing like that." I snorted. "All the girls here are annoying. Especially that Black girl you hang out with. Narcissa?"  
Lucius grinned in agreement, sipping his tea. "Well, what's up then?"  
I shrugged, toying with my knife.

"Did someone hurt you?" He murmured. His hand drifted down to my shoulder again, and stayed there, the heavy warmth making me dizzy. His voice took on a protective tone, and I shook my head.  
"It's a stupid question, and I know you're gonna laugh at me..."I murmured. Lucius nodded, and stroked his thumb across my clavicle, through my robes. I bit my lip, and tried to regulate my breathing again.  
"I wouldn't laugh at you, if it's that serious, I wouldn't. Do you trust me not to laugh if I promise I won't?"

He leaned forward, and set his tea down, hand slipping down my arm a little. I bit my lip and nodded. "I guess..." I muttered, pretending to find dirt under my nails. I dug the tip of my knife under the edge of my nail.  
Lucius nodded, and murmured "Okay. I promise I won't laugh at you, or make fun of you. I promise, Severus." He removed his hand from my arm, and held up two fingers "Slytherins Honor."I nodded, and flipped my knife open and close, over and over. The clicking and the crackling of the fire were the only sounds in the room. Besides our breathing.

I was still pretty nervous, so I stuttered "D-do you remember when....Uhm, McGonagall said that-"  
I broke off and took a deep breath, trying again. "Have you ever thought, I mean, what's your view on-uh... Have you ever wondered what being with a guy is like?"

There was silence.

I hung my head, hair in my face again, and sank back into the couch, forcing myself to stay there, stay calm. My breathing came a little faster as he shifted, leg brushing mine again.  
The silence continued, and I was positive that Lucius was trying not to laugh, that if I looked up, he would be chuckling behind his hand.

I looked up anyway, feeling embarrassed, sick and dreading Lucius's answer. As I looked up at him, blushing furiously, I was somewhat relieved to see my friend sipping tea again, with a look of contemplation on his face.  
Relief coursed through me, and I sighed quietly, my knife tracing a line across my palm.

Before Lucius could answer though, the common room door opened behind us, creaking noisily.  
I jumped in surprise, and the knife slipped into my hand, slicing along my palm.  
I hissed in pain, as blood began to seep from the wound, running in little rivulets down my wrist. I wrapped the sleeve of my robe around my hand, and looked at the door, which was closed now.  
"Severus? Are you okay?" Lucius asked, leaning forward to look at my hand, which was bleeding through the robe. I nodded, even though I really wasn't, and glanced at the door again, then around the common room. Lucius followed my gaze, and arched an eyebrow.

No one was there.

He shrugged, and turned towards me, to see me clutching my hand to my chest. I felt like an absolute moron.  
_'That's good. Ask a stupid question, then bleed everywhere...idiot._' I thought, as I grimaced, my hand throbbing.

"Hey...Severus?" Lucius's voice reached me, and I looked up, eyes watering a little from the pain. My vision was blurred slightly, but I could see concern on his face. I felt a warm hand on my arm again. "Come with me. I have healing paste in my trunk." Lucius stood, and waved his hand. The tea disappeared, and he motioned for me to follow him.

* * *

888

* * *

In the boys' dorm, I sat on Lucius's bed, as he kneeled in front of his trunk, rummaging around.  
"I know its here..." he murmured, running a hand through his hair. He sat back on his heels and stared at his trunk, as though the answer was written on the lid.

I grinned, despite the pain, and said softly "Aren't you...aren't you a wizard?" A look of comprehension dawned on his face, and he snorted.  
I watched silently as he nodded and he pulled his wand from his robes. "Yeah..._Accio healing salve."_  
A bottle of white paste flew from the trunk, into Lucius's hand. "I knew it was in there somewhere." He muttered, closing his trunk with a snap.  
"Thanks, Severus." He murmured, summoning a bowl of water, and a cloth.

He stood, and moved to the bed. Catching the items he had summoned, he shifted, so he was facing me, and murmured "C'mere, I can do it."  
I shook my head, and shifted uncomfortably, cradling my hand, and feeling like a fool. Humiliation was setting in fast, and my face was red again. Lucius sighed, and gently asked "Severus...Do you think I'm mad at you?" I glanced up to see Lucius looking at me, a mixture of curiousness and hurt on his face.

'_Yes.'_

I shook my head, and bit my lip, looking away from Lucius and at the floor once again. I felt the bed shift again, and gentle fingers closed around my wrist. I allowed him to pull my hand away, still not looking at him.  
"Are you afraid I'll hurt you?" Lucius asked softly, turning my hand, palm up. His thumb brushed against my pulse, which I'm sure was racing.

_'By ridiculing me?'_

"No." I whispered, I still couldn't look at Lucius, and I was still embarrassed, and nervous and a million other things that I couldn't name.  
Lucius sighed, and his thumb brushed my wrist again, as he dipped the cloth into the bowl of water.  
"Okay...are you okay?" He said quietly, squeezing the excess liquid from the cloth.

I nodded, and watched as he moved my hand onto his knee, and gently braced my wrist. Lucius breathed out, and pressed the cloth to the broken skin. The coolness of the water was instant relief, and I sighed, un-tensing a little. "Here…" He pressed the cloth firmly, and gestured at me to hold it there.  
I nodded, and kept the pressure steady, while Lucius turned to gather the healing paste.  
I watched as Lucius brushed his hand across his brow, pushing his hair out of his eyes. A trail of blood followed his fingers. I stared at it for a moment, and the looked away as my hand throbbed.

"Severus? Are you sure you're okay?" Lucius murmured, taking my hand, and gently peeling the cloth away. I nodded, and hissed when the cloth snagged on a piece of skin. Lucius wiped away the excess blood, and dipped the cloth in the water again, washing the redness away.

No sooner than the blood was gone, it began to run again, traveling in small rivulets down my wrist, and fingers. Lucius sighed, and murmured "You really cut yourself deep..."  
I shrugged, and nodded, grateful that he wasn't upset with me.

Lucius sighed, and propped my hand on his leg, reaching for the paste.  
"This might sting a little." Lucius murmured as he unscrewed the bottle. He took my injured hand in his, and dipped his slim fingers into the white paste. He quickly, gently brushed it onto my palm, and screwed the cap back on, reaching for my other hand.  
I furrowed my brow momentarily, until he said "If it hurts, squeeze my hand."

I nodded, and bit my lip at the throbbing that had taken up in my hand. My fingers reflexively tightened on Lucius's, and a hiss escaped me.  
I knew that healing paste stung for a few seconds, but not this badly. My mind flicked through the properties of healing paste, as I tried to distract myself from the mounting pain.  
I inhaled sharply at a particularly sharp burst of pain, and I wondered why it was getting worse.  
_'I went to Flying Lessons...Transfig....Arithmancy...and Potions...Potions!'_Through the pain, I registered what we made in potions. And I had spilled Maltoceride venom. That would act against healing paste...

I gasped, and squeezed Lucius's hand a little harder, my hand burning.  
"I-ah. I spilled Maltoceride venom...I-it must have gotten on the blade…ah..." I explained haltingly, gritting my teeth.

Lucius nodded, and murmured "Okay...it'll pass soon. You're okay, Severus." I nodded, and another wave of pain hit me, causing me to gasp again, and hold Lucius's hand tighter.

"Oh, lord, I know, but it h-hurts." I felt my eyes watering again, and through the pain, I prayed that they wouldn't brim over. I hated crying.  
"Severus...it's okay, it'll pass." Lucius whispered softly, laying his hand on my arm. I nodded, and bit my lip, slightly aware that Lucius was running his hand along my arm, whispering calming words.  
I tipped my head back, and tried to breathe deeply, so that I wouldn't break Lucius's hand.

I exhaled sharply, and found that the pain was receding a little. I continued to breathe deeply, and I opened my eyes to see Lucius watching me, his face slightly flushed. I realized I was leaning into him, so I tried to straighten, but Lucius shook his head. "No...It's okay. You're in pain. I understand." he said softly, Putting an arm around me loosely. I nodded, and my breathing quickened again, but I couldn't tell if it was from the pain, or how close I was to his lips.  
There was another wave of pain, and I clenched my teeth, tensing up. "Ah...it hurts..." I moaned, throwing my head back again.  
"It's okay..." I heard Lucius murmur softly. I felt a hand running through my hair, over and over, taking me into a rhythm.  
He began to rock gently, continuing to run his hand through my hair. I felt myself calming a little, and clenched my fingers around his hand.

Lucius pulled me closer, and rested his head on top of mine as his hand continued its motions through my hair. I continued to breathe as evenly as I could, stifling groans of pain against his chest, when I turned my head into his robes, eyes shut tightly.  
"Its okay....how bad is it now?" Lucius murmured into my hair. I felt the vibration of his words his robes, and felt a rush as I realized how close I was to him, how he was holding me to his chest. The pain in my hand was receding, and I breathed out shakily as I whispered "I-its getting a bit better..."  
I felt him nod, chin brushing the top of my head, and ran his hand down my back, in a soothing gesture. "Okay." He murmured, hand continuing its travels up and down my back.

My hand continued to throb for a few minutes, my uninjured hand clenching in Lucius's. I rocked with him slowly, pain receding little by little until-

"I-it's going away, I think." I said quietly, flexing my injured hand lightly. The skin pulled a little, and I winced in discomfort. Lucius nodded again, but made no move to leave me, still sitting next to me, one arm around me, and the other hand in my loosened grip. I pulled away, unable to stand being that close to him, and tried to meet his eyes through my hair, blushing furiously.

Lucius met my eyes, and smiled, before looking at his hands, swiping a finger over the smear of blood on his palm. I looked up, and saw the blood on his face too. "Uh, you have a little..." I gestured to his face, and he looked puzzled for a second, before wiping it away, and shrugging.  
"Uh...I'm sorry...for bleeding on you." I said, embarrassment creeping in. Lucius made a noncommittal noise, and I hung my head.  
"I'll go..." I murmured, moving to stand. I felt a hand on arm, and looked back to see Lucius, looking up at me from the bed with a confused look on his face.  
"Its okay, Severus. What's wrong? Do you think I'm mad at you? It's just a bit of blood. As long as you're okay..." Lucius's hand closed around my wrist, and I allowed myself to be tugged gently back to the bed.  
"I- uh..." I was at a loss for words, and decided it was best to shut up. This was humiliating.

"I have though about it..." Lucius murmured, squeezing my wrist lightly.  
It took me a few seconds to realize what Lucius was talking about. That feeling welled up in me again, and I let it flow a little, as Lucius tugged me down beside him. My eyes met his as he leaned back, reclining and propping his head on his hand. His fingers were still around my wrist.

I let him pull me, so that I lay on my back, looking up and to the side, where Lucius was looking down at me. He kept eye contact as he slowly slid his hand down my wrist, lightly twining his fingers with mine. My breath caught as he brushed against my pulse again.

"Severus?" Lucius murmured my name, and I realized I was staring at him. "Mmm?" I responded, glancing down at our hands. My injured hand lay at my side, tingling wildly as it healed. He bit his lip, and whispered "What...what do you think about it?"  
I paused, feeling my body buzz all over, and I murmured, "Who I would be with." as I looked into his eyes.

Our intertwined hands came to rest gently on my hip. A tingle flew from my hip; straight to the most intimate place anyone had ever sent a tingle to on my body. I wiggled a little, and my fingers flexed in his. Both hands were tingling now.

"What did you think about it?" I whispered, trying to maintain control on myself. Lucius grinned at me, and shifted a little closer.

Another tingle.

Lucius smiled, and murmured, "Well...I've thought about...what it would be like..."  
I nodded, my hip and hand tingling. Lucius laughed quietly, tearing his eyes from mine. Some of his blond hair fell over his shoulder, slightly onto his face. Before I could stop myself, I reached a trembling hand out, and brushed the hair back behind my friends' ear. The hair was soft, softer than I imagined. It was like silk, only finer, and I couldn't help but run my fingers through it. Lucius smiled, and bit his lip, closing his eyes. I pulled his hand back, flushed and a little aroused.  
"Sorry..." I whispered, not really meaning it. Lucius shook his head, and opened his eyes. "No...I liked it." He murmured.

I nodded.

Lucius's tongue darted out and wet his lower lip.

Another tingle.

"I've thought...it would be interesting..." Lucius murmured, laying down a bit more beside me. He moved our hands, so that they were resting my stomach.

Another tingle.

"What about you?" Lucius asked softly. "What else do you think about?"  
I just looked at Lucius for a moment. I licked my lips, and realized this was comfortable, more so than I would've been with anyone else. "What it would feel like..." I whispered, aware that Lucius was less than two feet away from me. Lucius nodded, and stayed there, just looking into my eyes. I felt lost, I felt like I was drowning in the depths of those beautiful silvery-blue eyes.  
The only sound in the room was our breathing, matched breath for breath, rhythm for rhythm, beat for beat.

Lucius spoke then, his low voice vibrating through the air. "What do you think it would feel like?" He murmured, blinking slowly.

I drew in a breath, and let it out slowly, feeling my thin stomach rise and fall under our hands.  
I closed my eyes, aware of nothing but Lucius. I bit my lip, eyes closed.  
"It would be good." I whispered. "So good."  
Lucius spoke again, low and close. "Better than when you're by yourself?"  
He moved our hands down to rest lightly, right on my belt buckle. I nodded, wondering what his lips would feel on mine.

"Severus..." I opened my eyes, and saw Lucius less than a foot away. The blond teen stretched his arm out slowly, watching me as he lay down beside me.  
There was another tingle, this time lasting longer, as I felt something hard press into my hip.  
"Sometimes," Lucius whispered, "I think about it night." I became very aware of my heart pounding steady, rhythmic in my chest.  
"Oh?" I asked softly, painfully aware of the hands that were resting a few inches away from my hardness.  
Lucius nodded. "When do you?" He whispered.

_'Whenever you're near me...'_

_"_At night..." I replied softly, thinking of how many nights I had touched myself, knowing Lucius was in the next bed over.

"Severus?" Lucius murmured, leaning ever so slightly closer. "Yeah?" I felt the hardness pressing into my hip increase a little.  
"I'm thinking about it right now..." Lucius whispered, coming closer still. I could smell my friends' shampoo. It was a sweet scent, and it made me wonder what Lucius's skin smelt like. That made me wonder what it tasted like.  
"Yeah?" I swallowed. "Me too..." I whispered, wishing I could lean up and meet Lucius's lips.

Lucius stopped, his face inches away, his lips so tantalizing. "Are you sure?" he whispered. I watched those beautiful lips move, and heard that low, silky voice tickle my ears. I nodded, and murmured "I...I'm sure." I saw Lucius's white teeth bite his lower lip. Then...

Bliss  
Perfection.

Those were the only two words that flew through my mind as Lucius bent his head, and gently, softly pressed his lips to mine. I groaned quietly, and twined my fingers gently into his hair again. The hardness pressed harder into my hip, and I wiggled a little, eliciting a growl from Lucius, whose hips rocked forward. Wanting to taste him, I flicked out my tongue, teasing the seam of Lucius's lips.  
Lucius made a noise in the back of his throat, and pulled me closer, our hands still resting on the belt buckle. I flicked my tongue out again, lightly touching Lucius's lips. They were so soft, he tasted sweet, and I found myself wanting to taste the rest of him. Lucius parted his lips with a soft sigh, and darted his tongue out tentatively, getting used to what he was doing.

"Mmm..." I made another small noise in my throat, trying to let Lucius know I liked it. I smiled into the kiss, tasting Lucius's tongue as it flicked out again, a little less hesitant. I curled my fingers in the blond hair, ensnaring Lucius, holding him gently to my lips. Lucius leaned forward a little, and I felt my own hand tug the silky hair.  
"Mmm..." Lucius's mirrored my sound of pleasure, and I was encouraged. I flicked my tongue out again, and gently pulled Lucius's hair. The other teen let out a low moan, and a tongue met mine, lingering.

Lucius tasted warm, juicy, and sweet, and I felt addicted. I slowly delved deeper, learning the shape and feel of the mouth on mine. I felt Lucius sweep his tongue across my teeth, over my lips, and finally, into my mouth fully. I sighed, and felt Lucius move his hips closer, pressing that hardness closer, making me want it closer. I gently nipped at Lucius's bottom lip, eliciting a low groan from the latter. Then, Lucius seemed to relax a little, his sigh swallowed by my lips. I slowed the kiss, running my fingers through the blond hair, and pulling away gently.

"Severusss..." Lucius hissed my name, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes half closed. I tugged his hair again, and Lucius groaned, rocking forward again. I smiled, my stomach full of knots, and whispered "Are you okay?  
Lucius nodded, and eyes still closed, murmured "It feels good. He smiled, and said "I trust you."  
I laughed quietly. "I trust you too." Lucius nodded, and opened his eyes, whispering "I want to touch you..."  
I nodded, and wiggled again. "Please?" I murmured, pressing my hip closer to Lucius. Lucius nodded, and slowly, almost agonizingly so, slid our hands down, past my belt, to the hardness that was poorly concealed by my thin pants.

He let go of my hand, and I tensed as I felt fingers slide slowly over my cock, learning me. I hissed a low breath out as I felt tentative fingers wrap around me, and gently squeeze.  
"Mmm..." I groaned, wiggling my hips a little, pressing Lucius' cock into my hip again. Lucius groaned, and shifted a bit. I closed his eyes, and tried to relax a little. Its was hard though, because Lucius was so close, he smelled so good, and he was touching my-

"Ah..." Lucius's hand had drifted lower, cupping my balls, gently squeezing. I was trying desperately hard to stay still, biting my lower lip, to hold back my reactions, when I felt breath on my neck, and heard, "Severus...let go, just feel..."  
So I did. Shifting my hips a little, I arched up slightly into the touch, and let my mouth fall open."Harder..." I whispered, pressing my hip closer to Lucius again.

Lucius groaned, and complied, wrapping his fingers around my hardness, and stroking up and down. I arched my back more, and felt a low moan escape my mouth. At first, I was embarrassed, but Lucius echoed my noises, letting me know he liked it. I felt like my head was spinning, I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, Lucius was so close...  
"Severus?" Lucius pulled his hand away, and I opened my eyes. "Yeah?" I asked, my voice low and husky. For a second, I feared that maybe, Lucius had been playing with me, that he wouldn't-

"Do you want me to lock the door?"  
I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding, and nodded slowly. As Lucius pulled away from me, I wanted to pull him back, hold him close... I watched as he flicked his wand at the door, muttering words, putting up wards, so no-one would interrupt us...whatever we were doing.

Lucius turned back to me, and grinned. My breath caught in my throat. Lucius's hair was mussed, his lips red, wet and swollen, his face slightly flushed. As if it were possible, I felt myself get harder.  
"C'mere..." I murmured, beckoning to the blond teen. I shifted onto my side, and bit my lip as Lucius crawled over the bed to me. I saw him wave his wand, and the hangings around the bed slithered closed, encasing us in darkness.

Lucius was just a shadow, but I could feel him, smell him. I felt the bed dip next to me, and a warm body pressed up against mine, so that we were face to face. There was a hand, tracing my jaw line, cupping my cheek, sliding around to cup my neck, pulling me closer, closer still. There was breath on my lips, warm, and a tongue, lightly tracing my lips, not quiet kissing me. I twinned my fingers in the long hair, and parted my lips with a sigh, letting Lucius learn my mouth, slowly, inch by inch.  
There were arms now, strong, coming around me, pressing me close. Even with clothing separating him and me, we hissed when our groins touched, hard through the gray slacks that all students wore.

"Lucius..." I murmured, lightly pressing my hips forward. "Kiss me..." I whispered, needing the tongue learning my lips to be inside my mouth.  
So Lucius did, very thoroughly. He gently pressed his lips to mine, exploring me, much like he had done before, while he had one hand on my lower back, and one between my shoulder blades, pulling me closer. Lucius seemed to decide that he wanted more than lips, because he kissed the corner of my mouth, and proceeded to nip and suck his way up my jaw line.  
"Mmm..." I turned my head, allowing Lucius access to my throat, which he took. I lay still, body tensing slightly as Lucius lightly bit and soothed the skin on my neck. I never thought this would ever happen to me, and I was afraid that I would say or do something stupid and Lucius would-

"Severus?" Lucius raised his head when he felt me tense, and brushed a lock of hair off my forehead. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, running his fingers along my jaw line.  
"I...I guess I'm just nervous...y'know?" I responded, shifting my hips a bit. Lucius nodded, and murmured, " Don't be nervous...it's only me. Do you trust me?"  
My eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, and I could dimly see the look of confusion on his face.

I nodded, and whispered "Yeah...I do." Lucius bit his lip, a lip I wanted to nip at, and murmured "Then relax...okay?"  
I nodded, and let my eyes close, my lips fall open, when Lucius licked a trail from the base of my throat, to my chin, then blew on it.

"Whenever-" Lucius kissed my throat lightly, barely touching my skin.  
"You get-" Gently, barely, Lucius nipped at my jaw line. I bit my lip, feeling feather light.  
"Nervous, or-" Lucius ran a finger along my collarbone, making me close my eyes, and groan.  
"Like what I'm doing-" He kissed a trail up to my ear, and gently nipped at my earlobe.  
"Say my name..."

I felt a jolt to my stomach, and a small noise escaped me. "Lucius..." I murmured, feeling dizzy, and incredibly turned on. I felt Lucius laugh lightly, just a small puff of breath on my lips, before he kissed me. Lucius's hair fell down again, and I raked my fingers through it again, lightly skimming my nails on Lucius's scalp. Lucius gently bit my lip, and growled, low in the back of his throat, and the hand on my lower back pulled me closer, so that our groins were rubbing together again. I gasped, and pulled away slowly, letting Lucius kiss my neck again, using his lips, tongue and teeth to do his best to turn me on.  
It was working.

"Oh...Lu-Lucius..." I groaned as Lucius found a spot behind my ear that turned me to mush, and proceeded to find out just how mushy I could get. "Mmm...Ah...." I hissed when Lucius started to gently suck and bite _the spot._  
"Luciusss..." I whispered, closing my eyes. Lucius smiled against the skin of my neck," Nervous, or feel good?" He murmured, trailing his lips down my neck again.

I opened my eyes, and watched the shadow that was Lucius move down. Lips were on mine briefly, then on my throat again. The blond teen moved down, and I groaned as Lucius nipped at my collarbone, and lightly kissed the bite. I felt a shift in the air, a movement, and I realized Lucius had sat up. I felt a hand on my stomach, gently touching me. "Severus?" Lucius was hard to see, but the arousal wasn't easily hidden in his voice. A tingle hit me again, and I whispered "Yeah?"  
Lucius shifted again, and I felt the hand on my stomach flex a little. Another tingle flew straight to my cock, and I bit my lip, trying to hold back my reaction. I closed my eyes again.

"Have you...ever...done anything with a guy before?" Lucius spoke, barely whispering. I shook my head, and remembered that Lucius couldn't see me. "No." I whispered, wishing that I could make Lucius feel less nervous.  
Maybe Lucius had been with a guy, and he would look down on me, laugh at me for not having experience. Maybe he would-

"Me neither..." Lucius whispered. The bed shifted again, and I felt something on my other side. I was about to move, when the hand on my stomach left, and I felt it beside me, on my other side. Something that felt like a knee was gently moving my legs apart, and then-

"Oh...ah, Lucius..." There was weight, incredible weight on me now, pushing down on my cock, creating the most delicious friction I had ever felt. I rocked my hips up, and moaned, low in my throat when Lucius pushed back, thrusting onto me. Lucius leaned down again, and I turned my head, letting him nibble and lick his way down to my collarbone. "Lucius..." I whispered, as another tingle hit me. "Good? Or bad?" Lucius murmured, blowing on my collarbone lightly.  
"I-its good..." I responded softly, breathing heavier. Lucius didn't stop at my collarbone though. Instead, he shifted a little, and murmured, "Take off your shirt."

My breath caught in my throat, and for a second, I was nervous. For a second, I actually thought that Lucius would laugh at me. Who would want to do anything with my pale, skinny body? Still, I sat up, and proceeded to pull off my sweater, and wrestle with my shirt. Once I finally got both off, I lay back, breathing heavily again. I jumped slightly as I felt a cool hand on my side, just below my ribcage.

Then, as a tickling sensation touched my stomach, I realized that it was Lucius's hair. I felt lips on my collarbone again, and this time, they moved down, down to my chest, followed by Lucius's hair. I just couldn't help it; I reached over, and twined my fingers through the blond hair trailing down my body. I bit my lip, and tugged a little, almost grinning to myself when Lucius groaned again.

Lucius responded by moving his head slightly to the right, flicking his tongue over my nipple, and biting gently on it. I gasped and squirmed a little, feeling another tingle of arousal hit my cock. Lucius moved over, and repeated the process with the other nipple, until they were both hard, little peaks on my pale chest. I was unbearably hard now, and dizzy with feeling, as tingle after tingle ran through me, due to Lucius's ministrations. I ran my fingers through the silky hair in my hand, and bit my lip as Lucius moved downwards again.

I felt Lucius nip and kiss my stomach, and my sides. I groaned, and arched my back a little when I felt a tongue circling my navel, and a gentle breeze that caused a shock of cold. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, I needed something; I felt a sudden craving, an urge to feel Lucius's skin on mine. Before Lucius could do anything else, I gently tugged the hair in my hand again, and murmured, "Lucius?" The tongue left my stomach, and I heard Lucius whisper "Yeah?"

Before I could think of anything else, I murmured "Take off your robes...and stuff." Realizing how demanding I sounded, I added "I-if you want to, I mean..." I let Lucius go, resting my hand lightly on the other teens shoulder.  
Lucius laughed, and I felt him shift again. "Of course I want to. Play fair, right?" I laughed, and murmured "Yeah."

A few seconds later, I heard the rustling of clothes, and felt a slight breeze. Then, there was contact. Delicious contact, Lucius's hot skin against my own. I lifted my hand, and ran it along Lucius's back. An idea occurred to me, and I put both hands on Lucius's shoulders, and raked my fingernails softly down the hot skin on his arms. Lucius seemed to like that, because he groaned, and pushed his hips against mine.

"Ahhh..." Lucius groaned, and I felt lips on mine again. More or less used to the kissing part now, I parted my lips with a sigh, and reciprocated gently, my hands running circles over the blond teens back. Caught in the sensation of Lucius's lips on mine, I let my hands travel a little lower, until they rested on Lucius's hips. I held them firmly as I rocked my hips up, and swallowed Lucius's moan into my mouth. Again, and again, gently, I rocked my hips against Lucius, growling in my throat every time his cock rubbed against mine.

Then; "Severus?" Lucius whispered against my lips, still rocking down on me. "Mmm?" I nipped at the tongue running over my teeth. "Can I do something?" Lucius murmured, smiling as I tried to catch his tongue again.  
"Mhm." I gave up with the chase of tongue, and began to gently nibble Lucius's lower lip, smiling when Lucius growled.  
I tensed, but only briefly, as I felt hands on my belt-buckle. I was too far gone to worry about what Lucius would think about me.

Lucius figured out my belt, and slid the gray slacks over my hips, while I tried to catch his tongue again.  
"You'll never catch it..." Lucius whispered, laughing when I nipped at him again.  
"Play fair." I moaned, as I felt Lucius hook a finger in the waistband of my boxers. Lucius nibbled my lip lightly, and I felt him shift again. Lucius moved, and I felt a thigh against mine, warm and soft.

There was a soft thump, and I recognized Lucius throwing his pants beside us. Lucius leaned forward again, and I willingly shifted, so that Lucius was between my legs, and the pressure was back, better now that only two thin layers of boxers were between us. When Lucius rocked against me, I felt like I would lose consciousness. There were shocks of arousal heading for my cock, and I felt dizzy, in the best way possible. "Lucius..." I whispered, arching against him. My skin, my nearly naked body connected with his, and we both hissed as the heat of one another's skin hit us.

"What do you want?" Lucius murmured against my lips. I ran my tongue along his lips, and whispered, "You."  
Lucius seemed to like that, because he groaned a little, and kissed me, slowly, softly. He lowered his body onto mine, so that our chests, and stomachs, everything was touching. I tried to catch his tongue again, and he laughed into our kiss, teasing my lips with his teeth gently.

His hand slid down, just to my hip, but somehow, it felt better, more arousing when he touched my bare skin. My hand somehow found its way into his hair again, and I deepened the kiss, running my nails gently on his scalp. This time, when he hooked a finger in the waistband of my boxers, I did the same to him. As he slid mine down over my hips, I somehow managed to do the same, freeing his hardness to the cool air.

He groaned as he felt the first shock of coolness, and I did the same seconds later. I relaxed, trying to stay calm, reminding myself that it was Lucius, and I trusted him. He was kissing me, practically naked, now completely, and he wouldn't make me feel stupid for any reason.

The fact of size popped into my mind, and I tensed slightly, holding my breath as the warmth of his body left me. I felt him slide down with my boxers, pulling them off completely, and hands on my thighs, just inside, lightly running along. His fingers traced a scar on my left thigh, and his lips followed it, causing a whole new wave of something to rush through me. He repeated the process with the other leg, and then I felt something else. It was like warmth, but it went away and came back every few seconds. My eyes had adjusted to the light fully, so I looked down, and saw Lucius in the most erotic position I had ever seen him in. His lips, his beautiful red lips were and inch or so away from my cock. I felt him blow lightly on the head, and breathe in. He continued this until he whispered, "Relax..."

I listened as best I could, letting my head fall back again. Then...there was heat surrounding my cock, and it was incredible. He ran his tongue over the head, and moved his lips down a little, tasting me, learning me. I arched my back slightly, and groaned, my hand finding a way into his silky hair again. There was a hand on my hip, holding me down, not like I...okay I did need it. Every agonizing millimeter he moved down, I wanted so badly for him to go further, move the heat and wetness of his mouth down on me more.

His other hand was moving up my thigh slowly, nearly tickling me as it moved. It got higher and higher still, until it reached the joint of my thigh and pelvic area. The hand on my hip left, and Lucius used it to open my legs a little more. He moved down again and then back up, taking that heat with him... The air hit my member, now wet from Lucius's saliva, and caused a delicious thrill to run through me. I felt like I was flying, and each breath I took seemed to make me harder than I was already.

"Are you okay?" Lucius murmured. I could feel his breath on my leg, and I was biting back the plea for him to do something, anything, touch me, kiss me, anything. I managed a breathy sort of "Uh huh."  
Lucius moved again, and I felt him push my legs open more, and his hands grazed my balls, I almost cried out for him to touch me. "Try to relax, okay?" He whispered. "Mhm." I responded. I tried to figure out what he was doing, until I felt something touch me. I couldn't help it; I cried out and arched my back, as I felt Lucius gently run a fingertip over my asshole.

"Mmm...Lucius..." I whimpered like a girl, but by the time I realized what kind of sounds I was making, I was gone. His mouth was back on me, and I was squirming around, whimpering his name, and holding my hand in his hair. I tugged it again, and he made a noise that vibrated on my cock. Still, I felt his finger, just lightly grazing my entrance, and shock waves were coursing through me. He moved off me again, and he whispered a summoning charm. Something cold hit my leg lightly, and his fingers brushed my leg as he reached for it. I tried to relax, and breathe properly, but it wasn't really working, because I was still panting, and making noises that I'd never heard before.

Before I knew what he was doing, I felt something cold and slick pressing against my asshole, softly teasing me.  
"Ohhhh, Lucius..." I groaned, and squirmed as his mouth came back onto my cock, and his hand still worked below.  
Emotions and sensations were assaulting me, and I couldn't do anything but throw my head back and moan as he touched me.  
"Mmm..." Lucius groaned around me as he tongued the head of my cock, causing vibrations to run over me.

His mouth left me again, and I almost protested at the loss, until I felt something else. Gently, slowly, Lucius was easing a finger into me, slowly moving it, and sending me even higher than I already was. "Ah...Lucius..." I was nearly losing sanity as he slowly rotated his finger inside me. I felt his hair on my thigh, tickling me, and felt his lips softly kiss my inner thighs gently, nipping at the sensitive flesh. He pushed his finger deeper inside me, and licked once up my hard shaft. I arched my back a little, whispering his name and biting my lip. "Are you okay?" Lucius murmured, kissing my leg again. I gasped and moaned "Yessss...", as he pushed his finger even further into me. I could feel him moving, almost like searching for someth-

"O-o-oh....Lucius..." I sobbed as his finger found something deep inside me. I wriggled my hips, and he did it again, making my eyes roll back into my head, and stars pop behind my eyelids. I felt a shift as he moved a little, then something else...The finger inside me seemed to get bigger, and I realized that he had added another one, and was scissoring them gently, making me feel a little looser.

"Severus?" Lucius sounded far away, but I answered anyways. "Uh huh?" I felt a shift and his weight on me again.  
Lucius moved his hand, and I felt an odd sensation as he pulled his fingers out of me. "Look at me?" He asked, with a deep, husky voice. So I did. I opened my eyes, and looked at him, at those beautiful eyes of his.

"Are you sure...are you okay?" He asked softly, resting his forehead on mine. All I could do was nod. I felt his hands on my legs, pushing them back towards my chest a little, and a hand on my cock, sort of moving it upwards, towards my stomach. I closed my eyes again, and Lucius hissed as our skin touched, and it was like fire meeting ice.

Our bodies melted into each other, and I felt something else, something, warm, almost hot rubbing against my asshole, creating delicious pressure. "Lucius..." I whispered, opening my eyes again, and running my hands up his arms, until they were on his shoulders. "Uh?" Lucius had his eyes closed, but stopped moving.

"Are you sure?" I murmured, hoping he would say yes. "Mmm...Yes." Lucius nearly moaned the word, and I murmured "Do it."  
Lucius looked at me, and bent down, softly kissing my lips as I felt the pressure increase. I felt a jolt to my stomach, and I moaned softly against his lips, feeling him slide slowly into me. I jerked a little as the pressure increased more. He kissed me harder, and I lightly tongued the seam of his lips. He stayed still for a few moments, almost as if to let me get used to him, before he slowly pushed a little further. No less than and inch or so, but I still moaned again, and shifted my hips a little, so that more of him entered me, and he groaned.

He felt so good, so right inside me, I wrapped my arms around him, and broke away from his lips for long enough to whisper "You feel really good..."  
He growled, and entered me a little more, so that he was nearly all the way. One of his hands tangled into my hair, and he bit my lip as he slowly ravaged my mouth. I flicked my tongue out again, groaning as he pushed deeper, overwhelmed by him in me, on me, all around me.

He ran his fingers through my hair, and kissed me until I thought I would come right on the spot. He felt so incredibly good inside me; I couldn't help but arch up towards him. That pushed him further into me, and he growled again, as I whimpered and sucked on his lower lip. He groaned, and I felt him pushing more, until finally, gloriously, I felt his balls touch my ass. He broke the kiss gently, and kept his hand in my hair.  
"Ready?" He whispered, kissing my forehead. I nodded, and whimpered, and he moved his hips a little, grinding against me. The pressure inside me moved as he did, and a tremor ran through me.  
"Oh, god, oh god...Ah..." I was making noises I didn't know I could make as Lucius slowly pulled out of me, and pushed back in, not hard, but firmly.

"Is this okay?" He asked voice heavy with arousal. I nodded, and reached up to run my nails along his scalp. "Mmmm..." He bit his lip and pressed my body upwards, brushing against something that made my toes curl. He thrust into me again, slowly, letting me get used to him, and my body continued to shake.

It was good, and waves of heat were rolling over me, but I needed more, harder. I arched my back, and wrapped my legs around Lucius's waist. "Harder" I whispered. Lucius nodded as he drew out of me slowly, and thrust in, hard, brutally so, making me cry out as waves of pleasure coursed through me again.  
I watched his face after he did this, and the only word that came to mind was beautiful. He eyes were open, and he was staring at me, his mouth slightly open as he panted.

"Let go...just feel." He murmured, kissing me again, harder this time. After that, it stopped being sweet and curious. It seemed to become urgent. He pulled out of me and thrust hard, holding my hips up as he did. I moaned, louder with each thrust until I was practically screaming for him.  
"Ah, Ah...don't stop...Lu-Lucius...ah, god..." I cried out as he palmed my cock, stroking me in time with his thrusts, which were hard, deep, and faster. "Mm...Mm...I- Oh, Severus...Come with me..." He panted, making growling noises as he thrust into me harder, consistently paced fast. "Yes...yes, harder Lucius...oh...I'm..." I didn't finish. He complied with my demand for harder thrusts, holding my hip as he pounded into me, fisting my cock, and pumping faster, grip tightening as he took me over the edge, I could feel him come in me, and I couldn't stop moaning his name, and it was-  
"Lucius...Ah..." I came, sweet, hot wetness on my stomach and his hand. My toes curled as I groaned into his mouth.  
I was breathing hard, and I could see stars as he moved lower, holding his body to mine, kissing me gently.

I lay there; relaxing as he slowly pulled out of me, and lay beside me, pulling me close.

"That was..." I began. I stopped though, because I couldn't think of a damn thing to say. Perfect wasn't even the word for it. It was more than that.

"More than perfect..." Lucius whispered, holding me close. I ran my fingers along his chest, through the stickiness, and murmured "Yeah...more than perfect..."

Suddenly, I realized something. Lucius seemed to realize it too, because we both started laughing.

"I guess your hand feels better?" Lucius asked, kissing me softly as I laughed and gasped for air.  
I nodded, and murmured "Much. Thank you."  
"Not a problem." he whispered, running his hands through my hair. In the darkness, I watched his face as he smiled at me. "So." He murmured, shifting onto his back, so I was lying halfway on his chest.

"Mmm?" I looked up again, and I smiled at him. He sighed, and whispered "Where does this leave us?"  
I pulled back, and thought for a second. What would Lucius want? So I asked him.

"Well...where do you want us to be?" I murmured, kissing his chest. He inhaled sharply when my lips touched him, and he murmured "Right here. I want to be right here." His hand twined into my hair, and stayed there as I kissed his neck. "I like you." He murmured, shifting a little. "A lot. Where do _you _want us to be?"  
I looked up again, and saw uncertainty in his gaze. My heart skipped a beat at how absolutely gorgeous he looked, hair tousled, lips swollen. I steeled myself for what I thought was to come.  
"Together." I murmured, kissing his chest again. I lay my head down, and listened to his breathing, as he seemed to ponder what I said. I tensed, thinking he would scoff, and push me away, berate me for being a softy. Then, finally, he murmured "Okay."  
I started, and looked up at him. "Really?" I grinned as Lucius nodded, and he said "And I want everyone to know."  
I pressed my lips to his. "Okay." I loved him at that moment, more than I ever had, but I didn't say anything. I knew that he wasn't ready to hear it, or say it back.

He yawned into my hair, and whispered "I'm tired." I realized that I felt the same, and my eyes seemed to close on their own as I felt his arms tighten around me. "Stay?" He asked softly. I nodded against his chest, thinking that even if the castle was on fire, I wouldn't be able to leave anyway, I was so tired. I allowed myself to fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

888

* * *

_I crept quietly into the room they disappeared into. My mouth curled upwards in a vindictive smile, as I pulled a camera from the pocket of my robes.__  
__Pushing the door open, I headed quietly towards the bed with closed curtains. I waved my wand, and watched as the slight shimmer disappeared. My fingers curled around the curtains edge, and I poised the camera, gently pulling the curtain back. My eyes met the two boys sleeping together, arms twined around each other. I laughed quietly at the thought of what I was about to do. The camera snapped a few times, and I quietly backed out of the room, my fingers curled around the life-ruining knowledge in my hand._

* * *

**_AN: _**_  
_Oho! What do we have here?! A creeper? Any guesses as to who it is?  
So, this is the re-written version of BCB, which you might have seen on here. I plan on a few more chapters, if I get more than 20 reviews.  
Reviewers will get cookies, and chappy dedications. Love for all my characters!


	2. Sex in the morning

_**AN: Okay, so, here's the newest chappie!  
Dedications are at the bottom!  
Cookies to**_ Pheonix From the Sun_** for the review that made me smile most!**_

**_Warning: Slight blood play, nothing big, and BOYSEX ish teh love..._**

* * *

_A small smile played on my lips as I used a sticking charm to post a piece of paper on the entrance hall news board. Students wouldn't be here for a few more hours, and I still had a lot of posting to do…  
_

I slowly woke, warm and relaxed beneath the blankets. I stretched the feeling of sleep from my muscles, feeling the warmth of the sheets next to me. My mind played over last night, and I rolled over, a smile on my lips… And met an empty bed. Sighing, I bit my lip, glancing around the dim dormitory. My own bed sat empty next to me, and I could hear Avery snoring across the room. It was still dark, and I rolled over, groping for my wand on the bedside table. Feeling nothing there, I blinked in confusion. '_Where on earth is my-' _Oh, yeah. I grinned to myself as I reached down, untangling my robes from the sheets. Retrieving my wand, I cast _Tempus_.

5:30

Groaning, I realized Lucius would probably never speak to me again. I sighed, and ran a hand through my messy bed-hair. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes, and tried to quell my panic. I had just lost my best friend, all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. My mind flew to last night, when we mutually agreed to be together.

I snorted. '_Yeah, right…' _I probably misunderstood, or dreamed it, or something, and now Lucius would never speak to me again-

"Hey Severus." I turned, and saw Lucius, a towel around his waist, walking into the room. Relief spread through me, and I smiled.  
"Hey" I whispered, trying not to wake Avery. I bit my lip as I took in his bare skin, damp hair, and low riding towel. A groan escaped me, and Lucius smiled, walking slowly towards the bed.

"Yes, Severus? Is something bothering you?" He murmured, hands toying with the towel. I shook my head, and cleared my throat.  
"N-no. You just look…" I trailed off, watching as he reached the bed. He got on his knees, and bit his lip as he slowly crawled to me.

"I look like what, Severus? Wet? I am. Just got out of the shower. Hot? I am, silly. The water is warm." He stretched out beside me, and kissed my forehead. A shiver ran through me, and I turned to meet his lips.  
I breathed a sigh of relief, and he pulled away, tipping my chin with his fingers, so we were eye to eye.

"Severus? What's wrong?" He murmured, propping his head on his hand. I shook my head, and closed my eyes, nervousness hitting me again. _'If you're gonna be with him, you need to tell him stuff you wouldn't tell anyone else.'_  
"I…uhm, I thought you left." I whispered, eyes still closed. Lucius shifted.

"I did, went for a shower." He murmured, hand tracing my jaw line slowly. I shook my head.  
"I mean left like…left me, left." I said softly, opening my eyes. I looked into his silvery blue eyes, and blushed.  
"Oh." Lucius nodded, and twined his fingers into my hair gently. "Severus, I wouldn't leave you for anything in this world, or any other."  
I smiled softly at him, and he leaned down, pressing his lips gently to mine. I drew in a breath, and my eyes fluttered shut as his tongue traced the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth, tongue darting out to meet his.

His fingers ran through my hair, getting stuck on a knot, and it pulled a little. A groan escaped me, and he smiled against my lips, pulling my hair again.

"Ohhhh…" I groaned, and moved my head forward, so that he pulled harder. It felt like bolts of pleasure were shooting down my body every time he tugged.

"Lucius…" I brought my hand up to rest gently on his neck, running my nails over the sensitive flesh. Lucius growled low in his throat, and rocked his hips, hardness pressing against my hip again. His tongue was running along my teeth, as I tentatively explored his mouth. Lucius slowed the kiss, and pulled away gently, hand still in my hair. He tugged again, and tingles ran down my body, straight to my cock, which was paying more attention to the naked body next to me each second.  
"Severus…?" Lucius murmured my name, hand now exploring my neck.

"Mmm?" I responded, wiggling my hips, so that his hardness pressed into my leg again. He gasped, and rocked again, while his hand gently tweaked my nipple. "Ah…" I groaned, his touch making me tingle.  
"Have I ever told you that your beautiful when you wake up?" He murmured. My heart fluttered, and I pulled away a little. "No, you haven't." I whispered with a smile, leaning in to kiss him again.

He growled again, rocking forward. "You are, Severus. You really are." He groaned softly, and hissed out a breath as I began to kiss his jaw line, turning on my side, working down his neck gently."God, you are." He murmured, arm tightening around me briefly. I smiled against his skin, and my lips tingled, as I flicked out my tongue, tasting the leftover water beads on his skin.

Lucius twined his fingers into my hair again, and held me close as I continued to taste his skin, licking and nipping at his neck. He rolled onto his back, and I reached down, pushing the blankets away from the space between us.  
"Severus…" Lucius hissed my name, and I smiled against his damp skin, tracing his nipple with my tongue, reveling in the taste of him.

My cock was tingling as I worked down his body, nipping and kissing his sides, and stomach, circling his bellybutton with my tongue, then pulling back to blow on the wet skin. His hand tightened in my hair, and he arched into my mouth. I suckled gently on his hipbone, leaving a mark there, listening to the sounds he was making. I was impossibly hard, and I groaned at the friction of the sheets.

A loud snore echoed through the room, and I stopped my ministrations, looking up at Lucius. He grinned at me, and waved a hand, curtains closing around us again, so we were encased in darkness. I felt his hand gripping my hair, and I groaned when he tugged.  
A shiver ran through me, because I couldn't see anything, and we were alone in the dark. I could feel him, the warmth of his body next to mine. Lucius's breathing was ragged as I continued to nip at his hipbone, working down his left leg, biting the inside of his thigh.

"Ohh…Severus…" Another tingle flew through me, and I gasped with Lucius as my knuckles brushed his cock.  
I rocked against the bed, seeking any kind of friction I could get, and groaned when the soft sheets trailed across my skin. I trailed my mouth up his leg again, and stopped at the joint of his hip, suddenly nervous. His hand ran through my hair, urging me to touch him again.  
"Uh, Lucius?" I murmured, looking up.

In the darkness I could barely see him, but I know he smiled at me. "I've never done this before…" I whispered, feeling a little stupid.  
"C'mere." He said softly. I complied, crawling up to face him, and laying my head on his arm. We were face to face, and I could feel his lips, chests and thighs brushing mine. I rocked my hips forward, and we both hissed as our cocks brushed.  
Lucius ran a hand down my arm, and I pressed my lips to his again. As I pulled away, he murmured "Do you want to? I can help you."

I stopped for a second, considering. I wanted to taste him, but I was afraid I would do something wrong, hurt him, or someth-

"Severus?" Lucius asked, speaking in a low, husky voice. I swallowed, and nodded against his shoulder, running my hand down his chest. He growled again as my hand brushed his hardness again. He turned onto his back, and kissed me gently.

This time though, instead of pulling my hand away, I tentatively wrapped my fingers around him, squeezing gently, moving up and down.  
Lucius groaned, and arched into my hand, hand traveling from my hair to the small of my back.

"Oh…Severus…" Lucius whispered, biting his lip. I could see better now, and he looked so appealing, hair damp and tousled, lips swollen, flushed. I began to kiss down his body again, my hand still gently stroking him. When I reached where my hand was moving up and down, I stopped, and took a deep breath.

He lay still, hand gently fisted in my hair, and waited as I breathed softly, inhaling his scent.  
He just smelled like…Lucius, sweet, and musky at the same time. Perfect. I gently ran my tongue up his length, tasting him. He growled, and rocked his hips up a little, and I smiled up at him. He was watching me, and it made me tingle again.

I thrust against the sheets as I licked him again, putting my hands on his hips. I opened my mouth, and experimented with my tongue, running it slowly over the head, down the length of it again. Lucius was groaning, and trying to rock his hips up, but I held him down, slowly tonguing the head.

"Severusss…" Lucius was hissing my name as I opened my mouth, and slid my lips over the head of his cock. His hips were moving, thrusting up, into the heat of my mouth. I smiled around him, and lowered my head a few more inches, my tongue playing lazily around him.

"I-it's so good…" He whispered, hand in my hair tightening. I looked up at him, and saw him watching me, with a look of awe on his face. I moved down a little more, and watched as he threw his head back, arching up. I only had a few inches left, so I took a breath, and slowly eased down, swallowing around him.

"Mmm." I heard him growling, and would have smiled, if my mouth wasn't so busy. I slowly moved my hands, and the moment I did, he gently thrust into my mouth, tossing his head from side to side as I moved up and down along his length. I let my hands drift over his body, gently squeezing his balls, reveling in the sounds he was making.

My own hardness was pressing into the mattress, and I was rocking my hips in time to his. The hand in my hair was gently guiding my mouth up and down, and I had my hands on his hips, urging him up and down.

My heart was hammering in my chest, and I felt him touch the back of my throat, so, I hummed softly. His hips jerked, and his fingers tightened in my hair, as he groaned.  
"Severus… I feel…" He trailed off as I hummed again, hollowing my cheeks. I felt his hand pulling me away, so I did, confused.  
"Did I do something –" I was cut off as Lucius shook his head, and pulled me up to lay beside him.

"I felt like I was…You know? And I don't want to yet." He murmured, turning on his side. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me gently, slipping his tongue between my parted lips. I reciprocated, mapping his mouth with mine.

"You wanna try something?" Lucius whispered, running his fingers through my now thoroughly tangled hair. I nodded, groaning when he pulled again. He gave me one last, lingering kiss, and rolled onto his back again.  
"C'mere." He murmured, holding out a hand. I knew what he meant, and I accepted his hand, moving to straddle his waist.  
We hissed again as our skin met, and I gently rocked my hips down, so that our cocks brushed again. I watched Lucius, and smiled when he bit his lip, and arched into me.  
I reached down, and gently ran my nails down his chest. He gasped, and rocked up again, leaving me dizzy with pleasure.  
Lucius was running a hand up and down my leg, and was tracing my cheekbone with the other. As he reached my jaw, I flicked out my tongue, and caught his fingertip. He groaned, and thrust up again, tracing my lips with his slim fingers. I ground my hips down, and inhaled sharply as I felt his cock brush my ass.

Gingerly, I did it again, gasping as he touched me once more. I looked down, and another bolt of pleasure streaked through me at the sight of Lucius's face. His head was tipped back, exposing the long, pale column of his throat, and his bottom lip was between his teeth.

I couldn't help it, he was so amazing, lying there, I bent down, and lightly bit his neck. He gasped, and his hand came to my hair again, holding me there. I bit harder, and he squirmed beneath me, rocking up over and over, brushing his cock against me again and again. My breath caught, and I thrust down on him, grinding our hips together as I bit and sucked my way down his neck.

"Sev'rus?" Lucius asked, ceasing his rocking. I looked up, and groaned at his face, flushed, hair tousled, and lips swollen and wet.  
"Yeah?" I replied quietly, threading my fingers into his hair, and pulling gently until he tipped his head back again. He gasped, and groaned again when I pulled his hair, and whispered "Here."

He waved his hand, and a small bottle sailed through the curtains, to land against my leg. I handed him the bottle, and continued to bite his neck, and sooth the skin with my tongue. We were both panting, and I was almost painfully hard. I heard the bottle fall back on the bed, and sat back a little, so that he could look at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, moving his hand to my waist. His fingers were wet, and I realized what he wanted. I nodded, and gently took his wrist, guiding it behind me.

His hand slowly slid down between my ass cheeks, and he gently ran a fingertip over my entrance. I groaned, and murmured his name. I bent down again, kissing him softly as he continued to run his finger lightly back and forth.  
"Are you sure?" He whispered against my lips. I nodded, and pushed back a little, feeling his finger slowly slide into me. I groaned, and closed my eyes as he worked another finger into me slowly. My whole body was tingling, and I was gasping as he scissored his fingers in me, preparing me for him.

"L-Lucius…" I gasped, rocking back again. His fingers brushed something in me, and I jerked my hips, drawing in a breath. He rocked up, and growled, twisting his fingers over that spot again.

I felt like I was losing my mind, feeling him in me, and under me. I was so close to coming, I felt lighter than air.  
"Lucius…I feel like I'm gonna…" I warned him, gritting my teeth at the sensations running through my body. He nodded, kissing me softly again, and gently pulling his fingers out of me. I groaned at the emptiness, needing him to be in me, filling me again.

Lucius put his hands on my hips again, and I gasped as I felt the pressure of him entering me again.  
"Mm…Lucius…" I whimpered, pushing down a little. I felt him slowly sliding into me, the burn fueling my desire. Lucius thrust up a little, and I sank down harder, until he was fully in me. I had to stop, catch my breath, calm myself a little. Lucius seemed to understand, because he held still, breathing hard.

Experimentally, I flexed my muscles, feeling him twitch in me, and I slowly rose up a little, and ground back down, feeling the burn subside, pleasure taking me over.  
Lucius gasped, and growled again, thrusting into me. He hit the spot again, and I arched my back, slowly riding him.  
"L-Lucius…God." I moaned, moving gently getting used to him being in me.

Lucius was holding my hips down as he ground up into me, hard. I closed my eyes as he brushed against that spot, lights popping behind my eyelids.  
It was so good, but I needed harder, faster again. I started to tremble, and I heard Lucius whisper "Harder…" I complied, lifting up and grinding down on him hard, crying out when he arched up at the same time.

I was biting my lip so hard, and it felt so good, I didn't notice a trickle of blood down my chin. Lucius did though, because he fisted my hair, and pulled me down, tongue tracing the blood, and kissing me hard. I could taste the metallic tang on my tongue, and growled in my throat, bringing my body down harder, making Lucius cry out.  
He ran his thumb across my lip, and I opened my mouth, tasting my blood on it.

I continued to thrust down, and cry out with pleasure every time Lucius brushed my prostate.  
Lucius stopped moving beneath me, and I looked down at him, panting.  
In one swift movement, I found myself beneath him. He didn't give me much time to adjust, before he held my hips, and began to pound into me, palming my cock, and thrusting hard.  
I arched into his touch, and cried out, moving in time with him.  
"Oh…o-oh, Lucius, I'm gonna…oh, God…" I cried, arching into him, and feeling feather light.  
Lucius groaned, and I felt him come in me, hot and sweet. With one final thrust, I came on our chests, hard. I jerked my hips, and he brushed that spot inside me again, triggering me to come again. I was trembling, as I shouted his name.  
Finally, I stopped, and Lucius was panting as he pulled out of me slowly. He collapsed beside me, and I rested my head on his chest.  
A hand drifted lazily into my hair, and I closed my eyes, panting again.

"Wow." Lucius whispered. I laughed softly.  
"Yeah…" I whispered, trailing off. I had only woken up an hour ago, but I was exhausted, and I felt my eyelids get heavy. Lucius yawned, and murmured "Im tired."  
I laughed. "Me too. Woke up an hour ago, exhausted again." I murmured, kissing his chest gently. Lucius kissed the top of my head. "Wanna set your wand for 10?" I nodded, and stuck my hand under the pillow, retrieving my wand.  
"_Paro Vicis Unus Zero Oriens" _I murmured, setting it for ten, mid morning._  
_I sighed, resting my head back on his chest. His heart was pounding, and I let it take me into its rhythm, slowing my breathing to match his.  
"See you in a few hours…" Lucius whispered tiredly, trailing off, breathing deeply. I closed my eyes, and slowly let myself drift to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this was more of a filler chapter, because I got people wanting my story to continue! Lol, so? What do you think of the resident creeper? Any guesses as to who it is?**

Demonsin: Thanks bby, I strive for hot :P

sjrodgers108: More storied on the way hun!

**RocketFAN: T-H-A-N-K-S, thanks thanks thanks thanks lol. Loved your review!**

TheTARDIS: Im planning on continuing it! Loves

Saphfirecinder: TOTALLY LOVED YOUR REVIEW. More on the way!

Lorescien:Thanks! I love it too! :P

Sassyraven19:OMG, I KNOW lol, More is in your future:P

RunningWithCoyotes:Lol, your reveiw made me smile :P You get a chapter dedicated!(This one :O )

**Blood Lust 777: Oho, but why cant they come into each others commonrooms? What about Ron and Harry? In second year. Just sayin' lol.  
You never know!**

**jmar12979:I will, I WILL. Lol, for sure. Im planning for a multichapter fic, but it'll be slow...**

**nightbliss: I think I'll continue anyway lol !**

**Pheonix from the sun: Your review was teh sex. Lol, I loved it, and it made me smile!**

**Davinci: Thanks, and I noticed that he was naive, lol. Please review again, you rock!  
**

**By the way, this is set so that both Severus and Lucius are 16.  
Anyway, the translation of the time spell Severus did is:  
**_**Wake up one zero morning.**_

**Ballin'.  
**

**Please review if you want another chappy!**


End file.
